


Понимание

by Umbridge



Category: RD 潜脳調査室 | RD Sennou Chousashitsu | Real Drive
Genre: Androids, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ФБ-2014<br/>Предупреждение: групповой секс, андроиды тоже детектед</p>
    </blockquote>





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014  
> Предупреждение: групповой секс, андроиды тоже детектед

Все дело в вине, которое пьет Патрисия. Сота всегда отказывается, он давно уже не чувствует себя с ней так, как поначалу, он не любит ее, и это каждый раз отражается в его глазах, его ласках и жестах. Потому он не пьет. Не хочет расслабляться рядом с ней. И еще он не догадывается, что она ревнует. Ему следовало быть осмотрительнее.

Все дело в трех, нет, четырех бокалах. Сота не пьет еще и потому, что быстро пьянеет. Ведет себя странно, совершает неосмотрительные поступки. 

Вино виновато, что Сота обнаруживает себя в постели с Патрисией и Холон. Нет, не так все это должно быть. Холон сидит на самом краю, совершенно голая, соски призывно торчат, и Сота пьянеет от одного ее вида. Наверное именно сейчас он понимает, как на самом деле сильно и отчаянно хочет ее. Мягкие ладони ложатся на грудь, Патрисия прижимается грудью к его лопаткам, лобком к его ягодицам. 

— Это она? Значит, вот она какая — моя соперница?

Сота сглатывает, хочет ответить, но Патрисия закрывает его рот рукой, трогает пальцами губы, и Сота впускает их между зубами, хочет отодвинуться, но вместо этого лижет языком. 

Холон сидит, плотно сжав колени, и просто смотрит. Как будто обнаженное мужское тело для нее не новость. Строгая и даже деловая. Сота понимает, как на самом деле ненавидит ее сейчас. Патрисия может делать что угодно и быть сколь угодно доступной и изобретательной, но стоит ему посмотреть на Холон, и он готов кончить. Сразу, без прелюдий. 

— Холон, ложись к нам, — мягко приказывает Патрисия. Холон снимает очки и выполняет приказ. Резинка летит в сторону, волосы рассыпаются по плечам, она устраивается головой на подушке, ее бедра изгибаются. Тело, выполненное так искусно, совсем рядом. Сота тянет к ней руку, гладит лобок — гладкий бугорок — и расщелину между складками. На пальцах остается влага, Сота спрашивает себя — могут ли роботы испытывать возбуждение, а потом мысли исчезают, потому что Холон выгибает спину и стонет, разводя колени. Она зовет его. Или ее. Патрисия смеется. Тянет его на себя, но когда Сота валится на спину, только на мгновение ложится сверху. А потом устраивается рядом с Холон. Сота приподнимается на локте, и успевает увидеть, как Патрисия толкает колено между ее сомкнутых ног, а та двигается ближе, подставляя себя под ее ласки. Патрисия сжимает и тискает ее сосок, и они как будто склеиваются. Сота приподнимается чуть выше, сжимает яйца, судорожно сжимает пальцы на члене. 

Языки Холон и Патрисии похожи на алые ленты, сплетенные причудливым узором. Они исчезают и появляются между их губами, Патрисия посасывает ее, покусывает и снова прижимается, погружаясь глубоко. Сота дергает кулаком. В паху горит так, что хочется кричать. От желания. От ревности. Он не хочет делить Холон ни с кем, но она покорно подставляется, раскрывается перед женщиной, которую видит скорее всего первый раз в жизни. Она стонет, раскрывает рот, чтобы ее трахали языком, выгибается, чтобы теребили соски, трется о колено Патрисии. 

Сота стонет. И все-таки он не осуждает ее ни одной секунды. Она прекрасна. Идеальна. Он вскрикивает, когда Патрисия отталкивает ее и скользит ниже. Прикусывает сосок, облизывает живот и приникает губами к влажным алым складкам. Холон судорожно сжимает ее коленями. Всхлипывает, хрипло бормочет. Сота не может больше смотреть.

Все дело в вине, оно виновато в том, что он сдается, когда Патрисия выставляет зад и оборачивается, чтобы позвать его. Он поднимается, встает позади нее на колени и входит разом. Она принимает его, мокрая и возбужденная до предела. До упора, до дрожи бедер, до судорог и жара. Она продолжает лизать и посасывать Холон, пока та, раскинув руки, ахает и вскрикивает. И пока Сота двигается, погружаясь во влажные звуки из тел, всхлипы и мольбы, они втроем словно кружатся в металле, в странной реальности, где нет ничего, кроме возбуждения. Сота слышит, как со столика падает бокал, как звенят два других, а потом уже не слышит ничего. Взрыв. Конвульсия. Он дергает бедра Патрисии на себя и кончает. И в этот момент ловит взгляд Холон. Взгляд, полный страсти. Она улыбается и кончает вместе с ним. 

*

Когда Сота бросает Патрисию спустя несколько дней, та только улыбается в ответ. 

— Все понятно, — говорит она. Сота кивает. Действительно, все понятно. Ему нужна любовь. Вот что она выяснила тогда, когда пригласила Холон. Ему нужна Холон. Это совершенно, абсолютно, кристально ясно. 

— Она единственная, — говорит Сота. Патрисия кивает. Она понимает и это. Сота еще раз оглядывает ее прекрасное лицо и идеальное тело и выходит, прикрыв за собой дверь. Ни лицо, ни грудь, ни бедра — ничто не может вызвать любовь. И если бы кто-нибудь знал, что может, он бы изобрел универсальный стимулятор. Сота ухмыляется. Он полон решимости. Он знает, что у него все шансы на победу.


End file.
